The present invention relates in general to power supplies, and more particularly to a portable, self-contained, rechargeable, electrical power supply.
In the prior art, various devices have been used to provide a source of electrical power to locations without access to conventional power lines. One class of devices is based upon diesel and gasoline motor generators. The devices in this class are generally complicated, lack easy portability, and require an external source of fuel. Another class of devices is the vehicle inverter type and are adapted to be powered from the vehicle's storage battery. Since the device is fixed to a vehicle, it is inherently nonportable. Furthermore, any recharging capability for such devices is through the vehicle's internal combustion engine which requires operation to periodically charge the vehicle's battery. A third class of devices are rechargeable batteries. However, even those with appropriate current available are generally limited in the variety of outputs and loads which can be simultaneously handled and in how long the battery will function before recharging is required.